Time To Be A Dad
by Alex Trevor567
Summary: Link had settled into the life as a simple farmer with his wife, Malon. When they try to have kids, their baby dies. Link is too scared to try again, but then three boys come into their lives under odd circumstances… Why do they look so much like Link and why do they have the Triforce of Courage?
1. Time To Meet The Little Ones

**I do not own Zelda, Sadly**

* * *

Link, the hero of time, let out a tired sigh as he climbed into bed next to his wife, Malon. The red head was already fast asleep since Link had come home late from patrol at the castle again. Link looked at her sadly as he cuddled close. It had been about a year now since she had given birth to their little baby girl, Linkle. She was a stillborn.

Now, Link was too scared to try again. He gave a quiet, frustrated sigh. Funny, huh? The Hero of Time, the link between universes, and the hero to not one, but two worlds. And yet… He was scared… Malon had almost…

He pinched his eyes shut, trying to not think about it. Soon, his exhausted body finally gave in to the dark folds of a restless sleep.

It didn't seem long though, when he was awoken by a bright light and loud noise coming from outside. Malon sat up, eyes wide, "What's going on?!"

"Stay here!" Link ordered as he grabbed his sword and ran outside. He shielded his eyes from the bright light until it seemed to finally die down and disappear, along with the wind and blaring noise.

Link lowered his hand from his eyes and lifted his sword. He froze when seeing three, young children that looked… eerily like him.

One looked about 9 or 10, another about 6, and the other one HAD to be 3 or 4 at the most. The three year old had very blonde hair and the other two had more sondy-brown hair. All of them had piercing blue eyes.

Malon came out, totally like Link had told her NOT to, and gasped when seeing the young boys, "Why, hello! Who are you three?"

They only stood there quietly and looked at each other before looking around. She hummed, they reminded her so much of her husband with those curious eyes and few words. She knelt down, "Where are your parents?"

All three of them shrugged at the same time. She hummed as she picked up the youngest one, "Well, what are your guys' names?"

They were only silent and the oldest shrugged, "I don't know…" the six year old shrugged also. Malon grew more concerned as she cupped the 9-year-old's face and then the 6-year-old's.

"Darling…" She started as she looked at Link. He nodded and she smiled down at the boys gently, "Well, you three can stay with us for as long as needed… Hyrule isn't a safe place for three little kids at night, after all."

The boys, though still wary of the older man that had a nasty scar over his left eye, but they liked the lady with red hair. They smiled and nodded as they followed her inside. Link following right after them.

Malon grabbed a damp rag and began washing their faces, arms, legs, and feet before leading them to the room that was meant to be the nursery for their baby girl. She laid the already drowsy 3-year-old into the playpen before setting up makeshift beds on the floor for the other two, with the help of Link.

With a kiss on each of their heads, the very motherly-like red head headed for the door, "Our room is just next door… Don't be afraid to come get us if you need anything. And don't go outside."

The eldest nodded as he helped the 6-year-old under the covers.

Once the door closed, Malon turned to her husband, "Why do they all look like you?"

Link wish he had an answer to that…

* * *

**Feel free to guess which other links I used for this fic! It will be revealed in the next chapter that will (hopefully) come out soon! Also, feel free to leave thoughts or ideas for future chapters!**

**Alex Out! Peace!**


	2. Time To Name Our Little Ones

Malon had woken up at first light and went down to start on breakfast. Link had had a hard time sleeping last night, so his eyes had dark bags under them and his hair was still a mess as he came down. Malon looked at him sadly as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. She handed him a hot, brown beverage in an attempt to help him wake up a bit more. He smiled softly as a silent thank you before sipping his drink.

Not much time had passed until the little 9-year-old came out at the smell of food. The 6-year-old clung unto the older boy's shirt since the eldest's hands were both busy holding the small toddler.

Malon smiled, "Well, good morning to you, you early risers! Come wash up and sit at the table." She lead them to the sink where she grabbed a pitcher of water and poured some water into a bowl. The eldest boy helped the 6-year-old wash up while Malon took the toddler and helped wash his up. They all sat at the table and Malon served them fresh biscuits with gravy and venison.

The boys were practically drooling at the smell and the toddler reached to take one, but Malon, not wanting him to get burned, grabbed his hands, "Aw aw, we must pray to the goddesses first and thank them for the food and bless for this year's harvest to go well."

The boys paused as they watched her put her hands together, bow her head, and close her eyes. Link did the same and the 9-year-old and 6-year old followed their lead. The 3-year-old was a little lost, but still watched intently.

Once Malon said 'Amen', she and Link helped serve each of them. Malon just shared a plate with the young toddler and she sat him on her lap so it'd be easier to help him eat. She blew on the small portions on food before holding them up to his mouth, which he ate quickly, "Why! Aren't you just a foody little boy!" She teased.

Link smiled warmly at the sight. That's when Malon spoke up again, "So, you three remember anything?"

The older two paused and exchanged glances before shaking their heads. She hummed, "Well, if you guys were out their alone without any memories, you best stay here for the time being. As for names…"

The oldest boy paused, his brows knitting together as he thought deeply, "S-Sky… ler…?"

"Skyler? Is that you name?" Link asked.

The boy only nodded, "I-I… I think so…"

Link and Malon nodded before turning to the 6-year-old. He looked down at his plate as he stayed silent for a moment before whispering, "Twi...l-light…"

Malon, who couldn't hear him quite right, asked, "Talon?"

Talon… Yes, he liked that name. Talon like a hawk! He raised his head and smiled as he nodded.

Malon smiled and nodded before turning to the youngest, "Now, I'm guessing we'll have to give this guy a name."

Talon giggled, "I call him 'Wild' cause he kept getting out of his playpen last night!"

Skyler gave the younger boy a scolding look, "That's not nice, Talon!"

Malon giggled and booped the little toddler's nose, "How about… Willis?"

Sky smiled brightly, "I like it!"

Talon hummed, "I guess it's okay, but I think Wild was funnier."

Malon and Link chuckled at that. That's when Sky perked up, "What do we call you?"

Malon smiled, "You can call me Malon and this is my husband, Link."

Talon paused, "Can't we call you Mama-"

Skyler clapped his hand over the boy's mouth, only to yelp when feeling him bite him. He sent him a dirty look, "What?! Were you raised by wolves?!"

Malon frowned, "Alright, that's enough you two!"

When they two stopped glaring at each other, Malon smiled softly, "You don't have to call me mama, but if it makes you more comfortable, I don't mind…" She was a very open minded and chill woman. If a little 6-year-old with no memories and no family wanted to call her mom, she wouldn't mind one bit.

Talon smiled brightly before holding up his plate, "I'm all done, mama!"

She chuckled and took his plate. Sky chewed on his lip as he stared at his now empty plate, "I-I'm done, too, Malon…"

She nodded and took his plate also. After Link finished, He washed his plate before going to get dressed and head out to work, Malon went to milk to the cow and Willis toddled around the farm, playing in the grass, looking for bugs, and watching the horses. He was sure to stay within Malon's view, though. Talon followed Malon to watch her work and Sky followed Link, wanting to get to know him better since he'd be staying here for a while.

Link smiled gently when seeing him, "What are you doing, Sky?"

Sky looked around timidly, "Just… Watching."

"Want to help?" He asked with a light chuckle.

The young boy suddenly smiled brightly and nodded. Link smiled warmly and handed him a basket, "You can help me gather eggs, but you need to be careful. The birds can be kinda mean sometimes…"

He nodded and followed him to the coop. Link sighed as he bent down. The birds were in a mood today and squaked at Link, who backed away instantly, "Maybe we should get Malon to do this instead…"

Sky smiled as he climbed in, "It's ok! I can do it! I love Cuccos!"

Link paled, but didn't complain…

Malon chuckled as Talon tried to milk the cow, obviously failing pretty miserably.

"You're doing great, honey!" She encouraged as she helped him. She heard ruckus over by the barn and her eyes widened when seeing the youngest boy bang a farming sickle against the barn wall, "Hiya! Die mobwins! Die" The boy chanted.

Malon stood and ran towards the boy. It was too late, though, and the sickle broke right as she came over. She took the two broken pieces of the sickle, "Willis! No! You could've hurt yourself, baby!"

How on earth did the toddler know what moblins were? No! That's not the concern right now! She scooped up the scolded child, "Don't do that again, alright?"

Willis nodded solemnly, his bottom lip protruding in a pout of being told 'No'. She walked back over to the cow and sat down, placing the boy on her lap, "Why don't you help me and Talon instead?"

The boy couldn't help but smile, happy to help!

Around noon, all three boys were exhausted from work and ready for a nap. So, after washing, praying, and eating a small lunch, all three were sent to bed for a quick nap. Although, Sky wasn't tired enough for a nap, so he just had quite time and read a book instead, happy to have a break.

Malon turned to Link, "We need to go shopping in town for new beds and room stuff. We should also get new fabric so I can make them some outfits. They can't keep wearing those ragged old shirts and trousers that barely fit."

Link nodded, "I have to go to the castle tomorrow, but we can go to town the day after."

* * *

**So! Now we know the Links! But just in case you didn't catch it...**

**9-Year-Old = Skyward Sword Link**

**6-Year-Old = Twilight Princess Link**

**3-Year-Old = Breath Of The Wild Link**

**So, I kinda have an idea for the main plot for this story, but feel free to leave reviews if you have some good ideas for the direction of this fic! ...I could use it haha... But tell me what you guys also think so far! Of course, some of the Links will be a bit OOC when they're little, but when they're older, I'll try to get their personalities more on point ;)**


	3. Time For A Little Change

Link entered the castle gates and walked towards the council room. Being Zelda's right hand, he had to meet with her and the rest of the council members once a week, unless told otherwise. He looked around and couldn't help but feel like something was different. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, though…

He entered the council room and sat down. He paused when seeing the extra seat. There was a new member of the council…?

Soon, one by one, members of the council began filing in. The members Link remembered were: Ruto, Princess of the Zoras. Darunia, Chief of the Gorons. Nabooru, Leader of the Gerudo. Impa, Chief of Kakariko.

However… People that Link didn't recognize came in. A young male Zora, an old Goron with purple markings, and a pale woman with dark clothing and red hair. Though, Impa had entered and Link was thankful to see someone he recognized.

As Impa sat next to him, he leaned in close and whispered, "Impa, who are these other people?"

The older woman raised a brow at him as if he had said something crazy. She sighed when seeing his honestly blank look. She gestured to each of the people, "That is Prince Ralis of the Zora, Ruto's younger brother-"

Link's eyes widened. He, of all people, would know if Ruto had a little brother…

"-That is Gor Coron, the representative of the Gorons and one of the Four Elders of the tribe."

Four Elders? Link was SO LOST! He didn't remember anything like that...

Impa gestured to the redhead woman, "That is Amaya, leader of the Gerudo."

Gerudo? She didn't even look Gerudo besides her red hair and round ears! This woman's eyes were red, matching her hair, and her skin was pale, much unlike the Gerudo's more sun-kissed skin.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the door opened. Zelda came in and sat down, "Thank you for your patience, I had to help my daughter and my husband will be here shortly-"

"Daughter?! Husband?!" Link blurted.

Everyone stared at the general and Impa cut in, "I don't think Sir Link feels well, your highness."

Zelda smiled softly and nodded, "Link, you may be excused, then, if you'd like. Today is nothing terribly important. We'll just be discussing the protection system of Ordon. Apparently, they've had a small problem with wolves, but it sounds like they have it under control-"

Link shook his head as he stood, "No, I want to know what's going on! Why is everything different and weird?! Ruto doesn't have a little brother! I've never heard of 'The Four Elders', that's not a thing! There is no Amaya! And there's no town named Ordon!"

Amaya frowned and stood also, "I honestly don't know what I'm wasting my time here for! Today is my daughter, Midna's, birthday! Frankly, I'd rather be home with her then sit through this general's rudeness!"

Ralis shrunk back. The only reason he was here is cause his sister was caring for her new babies that had hatched just a few days ago... All of them were little baby boys except one, Mipha...

"I...I believe it'd be best if I left also... If your majesty says it's nothing curtial, I want to go spend time with my new nieces and nephews..." He said softly.

"Lady Amaya, Prince Ralis, please... We will not take long, but Sir Link is feeling unwell..." Zelda said softly, though her voice still holding authority.

Ralis paused before nodding and Amaya huffed and crossed her arms.

Impa stood and placed a hand on Link's shoulder, "Link, it's probably best for you to go home. You're obviously not well!"

Link brushed her hand off before looking at Zelda with desperate eyes, "Zelda, don't you remember...? Don't tell me I'm the only one!"

Zelda looked at him sadly, "Link… I think you should go home…"

Link felt like he had been punched in the gut. He looked around the table at the other 'members'. If no one remembered… Was he really just crazy…? He straightened and stepped away from the table. He bowed to Zelda before turning and leaving, ignoring the stinging hurt he felt as they insisted he leave. This time, as he left the castle, he began to notice things that were different. Portraits on the walls with people he didn't recognize, people that passed him he was sure he'd never seen before in the castle, rooms and hallways he was sure weren't there before... Why were things different.

He stopped in town to pick up fabric for Malon before heading home. He mainly let his well-trained horse lead since his mind was busy calculating.

Why was everything different? It HAD to do with Skyler's, Talon's, and Willis' random appearance, right? Maybe he could ask them? But why was he the only one that remembered? Did his wife remember? He'd have to ask her!

When returning to the ranch, he froze. Everything was a MESS. Buckets of milk were tipped over, bottle were broken, Skyler was trying to heard the frantic chickens out of the house, Talon was trying to push the fat cows back into the barn, Malon was trying to calm down the startled horses, and Willis was eating dandelions.

Link ran over and everyone froze. Link furrowed his brows and turned to his wife, "What happened?!"

Malon huffed, wiping mud off her cheek, "The KIDS happened!"

Link turned to the three boys. Skyler winced, Talon squeaked, and Willis poked at the dirt with his toe.

"We can explain!" Skyler blurted.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a minute. Anyways! I've spent my time away figuring things out and I have an idea; however, the idea is in the… experimenting stage and I've been talking to my "editor/proofreader" and I'm starting to make a direction for this to go. But again, this is experimenting stage and I would love to hear your thoughts, whether they're questions or suggestions.**


	4. Time To Write A Letter To Zelda

The three boys sat on the sofa in the living area while Link stood in front of them, crossing his arms. Skyler fidgeted in his spot, staring at his feet. Talon picked his nails, a bad habit of his, Malon had noticed. Willis stared Link down rebelliously.

Link sighed, "Alright, what happened?"

Skyler started explaining, but Talon started trying to talk over him. Willis babbled nonsense like he usually did when he was frantic. Link frowned, "One at a time, please. Skyler?"

Skyler sighed while Talon pouted, "Talon was trying to ride a horse and I was trying to stop him, but then Willis started messing with the cuccos."

Talon gasped, "You were bothering the cow!"

"I was trying to help Malon by milking it!" Sky exclaimed.

"It was a boy!" Talon threw back.

He paused, "...Oh." He shook his head, "H-how do you know?! You're just a little kid!"

Link pinched the bridge of his nose, "Enough! Gosh, you guys are giving me a headache…"

The boys shrunk back and stared at the floor. Malon sighed as she walked over, "Well, everything is under control now. But I think it's about time we lay down some house rules."

Link nodded in agreement, "But that can wait 'til tomorrow. Go wash up while we fix up dinner."

The boys nodded and Skyler picked up Willis as they went to the washroom. Malon smiled softly and kissed his cheek. He smiled gently, "These boys are a handful…"

"But they're adorable…" She added.

Link nodded, "But, now that the kids are gone, we need to talk about something." Malon looked up at him expectantly and he continued, "The queen sent me home early because of… some weird things…"

He explained everything to her as they made a quick and easy meal. He was setting the table as he finished his story, "-So do you think it could have something to do with the boys?"

She shrugged, "Possibly. But they obviously don't know anything about that." She said, "And please don't interrogate them, dear…"

"I wouldn't…" Link said before sighing.

The boys walked in and sat down. Link smiled gently at the sight of them before serving them dinner and sitting with them. After all three boys' bellies were full, the went off to bed. When they were all in bed, Link turned to Malon, "Oh, I also bought some fabric from town for you."

Malon smiled, "Ah! You did?"

Link nodded and went to fetch it. He grabbed his satchel and pulled out the fabric before handing it to her, "Did I do good?" He asked. Malon always told him that she always preferred to go shopping cause he always bought the weirdest things. This time, he really tried to get something she'd approve of.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "You did great, honey! Thank you! I'll have to start on making those boys some clothes."

Link nodded before taking it from her hands and setting it on the table. He picked her up bridal style, making her squeak softly in surprise.

"Start on them tomorrow, though. I'm exhausted." He said as he walked to their bedroom while holding her close.

All Malon could do was sigh and shake her head at her childish husband. She smiled softly, though, and laid her head on his chest. She sure did love her dorky husband…

That night, Link forgot about the weird stuff that had been going on. At least for a moment. As Link held his beautiful wife close while they laid in bed, He played with her red hair as he asked, "What if nobody comes for those boys…?"

Malon cracked her eyes open, practically asleep, "Then we'll keep them…"

Link paused, "What if somebody does come…?"

Malon went silent. They had both grow a bit attached to the young children even though they hadn't been here for long. If somebody came to claim them… Malon would have a hard time giving them up…

"We'll see what happens…" Was all she said.

* * *

Link and Malon never talked about what to do with the boys since that night and a few days later, he was writing a letter to Queen Zelda, asking permission to come back. Willis toddled up. Link smiled warmly, "Hello, baby boy."

Willis gave him a toothy smile, "Dada! Up! Up!"

Link chuckled and sat his quill down before scooping him up and placing him on his lap. He played with the little boy's hair fondly as the boy swung his legs back and forth. Link noticed Willis' eyes focus on the paper.

"Want to draw?" He asked.

Willis looked up at him and nodded softly.

Link smiled and stood with the boy still in his arms. He grabbed some extra papers and some some old crayons. He'd have to buy more sometime…

He sat Willis down on the floor and placed a sheet of paper in front of him before handing him some crayons. He then returned to his desk and watched Willis draw as he wrote his letter. Talon soon came in and sat on the floor by his father's chair. He wrapped his legs around the leg of the chair and rested his head on Link's lap. Link couldn't help but chuckle at the 6-year-old's weird position, "You okay, champ?"

Talon nodded and yawned, "I'm fine papa…"

Link smiled and rubbed his back, "No, you're exhausted…"

He picked him up and sat him in his lap. Sky then came in at that moment and smiled when seeing his brothers. He walked in and whispered so as not to disturb Talon, "What'cha writing, dad?"

Link paused, his eyes widening slightly. The eldest of the boys, Skyler, had yet to refer to him as dad. He didn't mind it, it just surprised him slightly. He guessed the boys were really getting used to being here quickly.

Skyler must have taken his silence the wrong way and he blushed in embarrassment, "L-Link! M-Mr. Link, I mean!"

Link laughed and reached out, ruffling the boy's hair, "It's fine, m'boy! I'm writing a letter the her majesty, Queen Zelda."

"Zelda…?" He repeated while tilting his head to the side. That name… sounded familiar to him… Perhaps it was just cause she was the queen. After all, everybody knows the name of the queen.

Link nodded and showed him the letter, "Want me to read it to you?" Link assumed he didn't know how to read. Lot's of poorer commoners don't. Especially children of poor commoners.

However, Sky merely shook his head, "I can read it." He read the letter out loud with ease and only fumbling once or twice.

Link was impressed. This boy must've had better education than most children. He could probably ask around some schools to see if any teachers recognized the boy. That was kinda going out on a limb, though, considering that a lot of people in Hyrule home schooled their children since they need them at home a lot for farming and other work.

It wouldn't hurt to try… Maybe he could work on getting the boys into school that way also! Killing two birds with one stone!

"Can I write something to Queen Zelda?!" Skyler suddenly asked excitedly.

Link laughed, "Sure!"

"Me too! Me too!" Talon said, suddenly losing his grogginess.

Willis stood and lightly smacked Link's leg for attention, "I wanna! I wanna!"

Link laughed, "Ok! Ok!" You can all write something!"

* * *

When Zelda had gotten the letter, her eyes widened, "Since when did Link have CHILDREN?!"

Her 8 year old daughter, Zelda and Zel for short, cocked her her head to the side, "You mean Sir Link, mama?"

Zelda paused. Her daughter had no friends her age which is why she tried putting her in a public school, but she still had trouble making friends for some reason. Link was a close friend of hers, so maybe his kids could be close friends of her daughter's.

She smiled and wrote back to Link, asking him about a play-date...


	5. Time For A Picnic

It had been a few weeks and the boys were used to living here with Link and Malon. They called them mom and dad and helped them around the farm. Link had started going back to work and Zelda always reminded Link that as soon as she had some free time, she'd bring Zel over to the farm.

That day was today…

Malon smiled as she fixed the boys' hair, much to their dislike. However, she just retaliated their complains with a, "I don't want you to look like little homeless children before the queen and princess." She sighed as she tried to brush Willis's hair out of his face, "You need another haircut…"

Willis's knew what that meant: Being forced into a chair and being forced the hold still while papa came at your head with scissors. With that thought, he shook his head rapidly, "Naw aw!"

She chuckled and kissed his head, "Yeah huh!" She teased.

The little boy pouted and went silent. Malon smiled softly. All three boys were generally pretty quiet. Sky was the most talkative, but that wasn't saying too much. They were usually only chatter boxes as home.

Link came over and paused when noticing Skyler struggling with the laces on his shirt. Malon had done Talon's, but Sky had insisted that he could do his own. Link gave a soft chuckle and bent down. He gently moved the boy's hands down and did up the lacing for him.

Sky sighed as he gave up, "Thanks, dad…"

He nodded and ruffled his hair, much to Malon's dislike. She smacked her husband lightly, "Don't ruin his hair!"

Link smiled sheepishly and apologized as she fixed it. There was finally a knock at the door and Link went to answer it. Opening it, he smiled when seeing Zelda with her daughter and a bodyguard by her side.

He greeted them, hugging Zelda, before letting them inside. He smiled as he stood behind the three boys, "Zelda, these our my boys," For the past few weeks, him and Malon had been claiming them as their own since no one had come to claim them, "This is Skyler, Talon, and Willis."

All three of them gave an awkward bow, not knowing what to do. Zelda couldn't help but chuckle at their cuteness, "Hello! It is so very nice to meet you three. I'm Zelda, queen of Hyrule. And this is my daughter, Zelda, princess of Hyrule."

Talon cocked his head to the side, "Zelda and Zelda?" He asked.

Malon nodded, "Yes, dear. It's a tradition that the first daughter of every generation in the royal family must be called Zelda."

The three boys awed in understanding. Zelda nudged Zel forward and the little girl walked forward, "Hi…"

Link smiled gently, "Why don't you guys all go play outside?" He suggested.

The boys and Zel nodded before heading outside. Zelda paused and waited for them to leave before turning to Link, "We need to talk..."

* * *

As soon as the four kids were outside, Zel seemed to lose her shyness and get super excited, "So! What do you guys like to do for fun?"

The younger two boys looked up at Sky. Sky only shrugged shyly, though. He thought this new girl was very pretty with her bright, blonde hair; long eye lashes; and her simple, but cute, pink dress with her white sash tied around her shoulders.

The young girl huffed as she crossed her arms, "Geez! You guys are all so quiet!"

"We could… go see the horses?" Sky timidly suggested.

She lit up, "Really?! Can I ride one?"

He shook his head, "Mom or dad have to be with us when we ride horses."

"Oh…" She said in disappointment.

Talon paused before smiling softly, "We can have a picnic?"

She lit up again, "Yeah! Come on! Let's go get some food!"

"What kind of food do you like, Zelda?" Sky asked.

She shrugged, "I'm not picky. And call me Zel. It's weird to be called my mom's name. It's so confuuuusing."

Skyler smiled and nodded. He went up to the door and was about to open it when he heard his parents talking. He always tried to stay out of trouble and knew her shouldn't eavesdrop, but… They were talking about them…

"No." Sky heard his father say to something Queen Zelda had said.

Zelda's eyes widened slightly, "Link, please be reasonable. You don't know who these children are! What if their rightful parents are looking for them-"

"Zelda, I found them outside in the middle of the night while it was raining without any memories! They probably got attacked and their parents are probably dead." He explained.

Zelda bit her lip, "Link… Please, I'm not saying this just to be a jerk."

Link crossed his arms, "I'm sure you're not, but I'm still not handing them over to you."

"Link, is this about Linkle?" She said with a frown. Linkle was Link's baby girl. His stillborn.

The general's eyes flashed with anger and hurt for a mere moment before turning serious, "That's low, Zelda…"

She felt her stomach drop in guilt, "No, Link, I… I didn't mean that... I'm sor-"

Sky decided now was the best time to come in, especially since he didn't want to keep everyone waiting. All the adults froze and went silent when seeing him and he timidly asked, "A-am I interrupting?"

Malon didn't miss a beat to answer, "No, of course not, dear! What do you need?"

"We want to have a picnic with Zel." He explained.

Malon smiled and nodded. She took his hand and lead him into the kitchen. Zelda sighed, "We'll talk more about this later…"

Link gave an empty chuckle, "No we won't."

Skyler passed by them, carrying a blanket and a basket of food. Link instantly lost his serious look and gained one of gentleness, "Want me to open the door for you, kid?"

The young boy nodded, "Yes, please."

Link nodded and went to the door, opening it for Skyler. He ruffled his hair as he passed by him to go outside and Link shut the door, turning back to Zelda, "I will not let you take my children."

Outside, Sky sighed softly as he walked towards the other guys. He was sure glad his dad was stubborn. Zelda went up to him and took the blanket to help him. "The kids are already sitting in the grass over there for us." She said with a warm smile that made Skyler's heart skip a beat.

He gave her an awkward, lopsided smile, "Oh! Okay!"

She giggled at how cute he acted before complimenting his shirt, "You're like your dad! You look best in green!"

He blushed, "Thanks… I like your dress."

"Thank you! I made it myself!" She exclaimed, "Especially this." She said as she turned, showing him her shawl. "Mama said it's similar to the sailcloth that the Goddess gifted to one of her first heroes!"

Skyler's eyes widened slightly, "Woah…! You made all that?"

She nodded proudly, "Uh huh!"

They talked a little more as they walked up to the other boys. They them laid out the blanket and sat the basket in the middle before they all sat down. They had bread that Malon had made earlier that day, some dried venison, goat cheese, and some Lon Lon milk (which was claimed to be the best milk in Hyrule… by Malon, that is).

Zel hummed as she stuffed her face with bread and cheese, "Mm… Sho, were'f fyou guyvs adofted?"

Talon tilted his head to one side, "Huh?"

She paused and held up a finger as she swallowed, "Sorry, I asked: Were you guys adopted? Because I thought Sir Link had no children."

Skyler nodded, "Yeah, she found us a few weeks back and him and Malon both took us in." He explained as Willis drank a bottle of milk. When he pulled the bottle down, a milk mustache was left behind on the small toddler. Sky only smiled fondly and grabbed a cloth napkin before wiping his face.

Zelda hummed in understanding as she grabbed some venison and broke herself a piece off the big chunk. Talon gasped as he eyed the meat. She chuckled and handed it to him. He had some trouble breaking off a piece, though, so he just ate it off the big chunk. Sky sighed and shook his head at his younger brother.

Talon ignored Skyler's disapproval and continued eating. Zelda and her bodyguard soon walked outside with Link and Malon. The queen smiled when seeing them off in the distance having their little picnic. She waved to catch their attention, "Zelda! It's time to go, sweetie!"

Zelda awed sadly before standing up, "See ya, guys…"

"See ya, Zel…" Skyler said as the younger two waved.

Link smiled gently, "Bring all that stuff inside, boys!" He called.

The three boys nodded and started cleaning up as Zel left. Malon smiled warmly at Zelda and her daughter, "Feel free to bring Zel over at any time!"

"Thank you! I'll keep that in mind!" She said before taking her daughter's hand and taking her to where they left their horse. They rode off back to the castle just as the three boys came over with all the Picnic stuff.

Skyler looked up at his dad, "Papa, I like that girl."

"Oh, Princess Zelda?" He asked.

Skyler nodded.

* * *

Deep within the lost woods, it was silent and peaceful with only sound being the soft background music of the enchanted forest. A little rabbit looked around before leaning down to drink from a little stream.

Then, suddenly, a swirling vortex of colors formed. The wind blowing, sparks flew, and thunder sounded, making the rabbit run away. A tall, beautiful woman stepped out of the portal and smiled warmly.

So many world she had destroyed. Now, it was just this one. This one world just for her. She licked her lips at the thought of only having one Link all to herself in this one, perfect world. Well, it will be perfect... after she fixed it.

She took a deep breath of the fresh air as her servant, Ghirahim, stepped through the portal also. before closing her portal. As soon as her portal closed, though, she gasped and stumbled unto her knees, struggling to breath as she suddenly felt weak. What… what was wrong with her?!

"Mistress?!" Ghirahim hurried to help her, kneeling next to her.

"G-Ghirahim! W-what's wrong?! What's wrong with me?!" She demanded as she clutched unto the collar of his shirt. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. He could sense her madic fading. He wasn't sure what was wrong, especially since he felt fine.

"I'm not sure, mistress… But it may have to do with rifts in time and space you have created… I believe it may be weakening your powers." He tried to explain. It was the only thing that would make sense to him, "Especially with the covenant timing and the fact that her source of power must've come from her own world, which she had destroyed."

She groaned and pushed him away, "Then we must find me a new power source!"

Ghirahim paused before nodding, "That could take years, mistress. Hyrule is so new now-"

"Do it!" She screamed as she struggled to stand.

He hurried to help her walk, saying a soft and slightly bitter, "Yes, Mistress Cia…"

* * *

**So, there IS a reason why Zelda wants to take the children so don't worry! It shall be explained! "Zel" is Zelda from skyward sword, if you didn't catch that.**


	6. Time To Make Some More Friends

"Skyler, Talon, Willis! Hurry up, boys! Or else we'll be late to the celebrations!" Malon called to her three boys upstairs.

It had been a year now since the three young boys had come to live with them. And since then, none of them had ever regained any memories from before that night, nor had Link heard of anyone looking for them. So, Link and Malon had gladly began to refer to them as their own. The boys didn't mind and even began to grow accustomed to thinking of them as their parents.

Talon scurried down, his hair a mess, "Mama, can you help me with my hair?" He said while holding out the comb. Malon smiled gently and nodded, "I will in the wagon, now hurry on. Your father's waiting outside."

Talon nodded and went outside. Willis ran down the stairs before tripping on the last step and falling on his hands and knees. Malon's eyes widened slightly in surprise as she came over to help him up. "Oh, sweetie, are you alright?"

Willis stood and smiled brightly giving her a thumbs up. Malon smiled sadly and brushed him off. For some reason, Willis talked a lot less than her other two boys, even though he was the youngest. She kissed his head, "Alright, go out into the wagon."

He nodded and scurried off. Malon paused when her third and oldest boy didn't come. She sighed, figuring he probably slept in again. She grabbed the hem of her skirt as she hiked the stairs up to the boys' room. She went and knocked on the door, "Skyler, dear."

She heard a thump. She grabbed the doorknob and turned, opening the door and snorting when she poked her head in. She couldn't help it when seeing her son on the floor struggling with a boot. He looked only half ready with his hair a mess and only his trousers and undershirt on.

He blushed in embarrassment when seeing his mom, "Sorry, mom! I'll hurry!"

"It's alright, dear." She said as she came over and started fixing his hair and tying the laces of his shirt. Once he got his boots on, he stood and she handed him his tunic. He put it on before putting his belt on. She smiled and wrapped her arm around him as they walked downstairs, "Excited to see Zelda?"

He nodded, "Yes, but she likes to go by Zel." He corrected.

"Ah! Sorry!" She said as she opened the front door.

Link, dressed in his armor with Willis holding his helmet, smiled at them, "Ready to go?" He asked.

Malon nodded as she sat next to him and pecked him on the lips, "Yup! Sorry for the wait."

He shook his head, "It's fine. Is everyone sitting?"

The three boys nodded in response. Link nodded in return before taking the reins and urging the horses forward. Willis sat on his papa's lap and, halfway to castle town, he got to help him steer the horses. The children had never been to the castle because if Link had to do something, he always went alone. However, Queen Zelda had been nagging him to bring them one of these days. Apparently, it was because her daughter had been nagging _her_ about having them over.

Sky was nervous, but Talon was so excited, he couldn't hold still. Willis wasn't even 100 percent sure what was going on. He just liked steering the carriage. The young toddler's eyes soon widened when seeing the tall castle come into view. You could barely see the tip of the castle in the distance from the farm, but seeing it up close was incredible.

Link was paused at the front gates and a guard walked over to inspect who it was. He smiled brightly when seeing it was Link, "Captain!" He placed his fist over his heart, "Welcome! Apologies, I had no Idea you were coming."

"Yes, I know." Link said with a kind smile, "I'm not supposed to be on duty today. I brought my children for a playdate and to show them around the castle."

The guard lit up and smiled even brighter (Link didn't think it was possible for this young guard to smile any wider…), "These young ones are yours?" He waved to them, "Hey, kiddos!"

Link smiled as his children waved back. Malon leaned forward to look past her husband at the young man, "And what might your name be?"

The man's bright smile soon turned into a sheepish one, "Oh! I'm sorry!" He bowed in respect, "My name is Rusl, ma'am. A pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you, also." She said in return.

Talon paused, "Rusl…?"

Rusl nodded, "Yup! That's right! And what might your name be?"

Talon paused for a long moment. That name… sounded so familiar to him. Malon paused, "Baby? Are you ok?"

He was silent for a moment longer before nodding softly, "M-My name is Talon."

"Talon?" Rusl asked, "What a cool name! I actually have a hawk that has the same name!"

Talon gasped before smiling brightly. He just met this man, but he already liked him. He didn't know why, but he just… _knew_ he could trust him, "Really?! Can I see?"

"Sure thing! I don't have him here, though. I'll bring him over after my shift. It ends in about an hour." He explained.

Link smiled and ruffled his son's hair, "I'll let you see him after your play date."

Talon nodded before his father got off the carriage, helping him and Willis off also. Skyler got off and helped his mother off. Link turned to a stable boy, "Take this to the stable for me?"

The boy nodded and moved to do as told. Link held Willis in one arm while holding Talon's hand with his other hand. Talon held his arm out for his mother, who smiled and kissed his cheek before taking it, "Thank you, dear."

Link chuckled lightly as he lead them inside. Sky paused, "Wait, Pops. that man called you 'Captain'."

The older man nodded, "Yes, that's because I _am_ a captain. I'm also a member of Her Majesty's, Queen Zelda's, council."

Skyler smiled brightly, "I knew you were a knight, but I had no idea you were that important!" He exclaimed.

Link chuckled sheepishly, "I-I wouldn't say that…"

Skyler opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off when…

"Skyler! Talon! Will!" Zel ran down the hallway, her mother trailing behind her. She ran up and hugged Skyler tightly first before moving to Talon and then Willis, leaving behind a blushing Sky. Malon gave him a knowing smirk, which made him blush harder.

Link smiled and sat Willis down before turning to Zelda, "Thank you for inviting the kids over."

"Of course! But it was more Zel than me." She said before pausing, "Oh, and I hope you don't mind. Zelda invited more of her friends."

Link waved it off, "I doubt the boys will mind. It'll be good for them to meet more kids anyways."

Zel smiled and grabbed Skyler's hand, "Come on, guys! My chambers are this way!"

The three boys followed her and Link paused, worried about them going on their own, "Uh-"

Malon took his hand, cutting him off, "Oh, stop worrying, dear. The kids will be fine." Link looked sheepish and nodded, giving his wife's hand a light squeeze.

Skyler smiled as he followed Zel. She glanced back, 'I'm glad you guys were able to make it! I was just telling my other friends about you."

Sky opened his mouth to ask what she had told them, but closed it when she stopped and opened her door. She moved aside for them to enter. Sky paused as he peered in. He saw a girl with pale skin and firey hair, a larger boy with weird red hair, and a girl with short light brown hair.

Talon, impatient as he is, walked past his older brother into the room. Willis stayed close to Skyler and the older boy smiled gently down at his younger brother before walking in.

Zel smiled as she closed the door, "Ok, so that's Midna, Groose, and Ilia. Guys, these are my new friends, Skyler, Talon, and Willis."

Talon smiled brightly and sat by Midna, but was shoved away by the feisty little girl. He grumbled before sitting next to Ilia instead, who blushed and looked away shyly. Willis sat next to Talon. Skyler was about to sit next to Zel, but Groose quickly sat next to her. He paused awkwardly before sitting on the other side of her, which resulted in Groose sending him dirty looks.

Zel smiled brightly, "So! What do you guys wanna do?"

Groose perked up, "Let's play war in the training grounds!"

"I don't like war." Ilia said, "Can we look at the horses in the stable?"

Groose huffed, "No one cares about horses!"

"Hey! You don't have to be so mean!" Talon huffed.

Groose growled and moved to get up, making Skyler react, grabbing Groose's arm, "Leave him alone, you're like double his size!"

Zel's brow twitched, "Ok, that's enough! Sit down, you two. Mama will be upset if you start fighting."

Groose and Sky paused as they glared at each other before settling back down… Then Talon stuck his tongue out at Groose.

* * *

"DAAAAD!" Talon yelled as he ran down the hall away from Groose. Sky and Zel ran after Talon and Groose. When passing some guards, Zel yelled, "Someone get General Link!"

Groose caught up to the younger, smaller boy and tackled him. Talon grunted and started kicking and punching blindly. Grosse yelped as the surprisingly strong boy punched him in the nose and scooted back to hold his bleeding nose. Talon growled before tackling Groose this time and the two boys struggled as they fought. Sky slowed to a stop before trying to break up the fight. Zel got there at the same time as Link was hurrying from the other hall.

His eyes widened when seeing what was going on. He hurried over and pulled Skyler back away from the struggle. He then grabbed each of the boys' forearms, and peeled them apart from each other.

Link frowned at them and Talon looked away angrily while Groose quickly spoke up.

"HE started it!" He exclaimed.

Link raised a brow and looked at his son, "Talon?"

He said nothing and Link sighed before releasing Groose, "Let's go home, then."

Skyler sighed. They haven't even been here that long… Zel ran up to Link, "Oh, sir, Groose started it! I'm really sorry, please don't leave yet!"

Malon came down the hall and gasped before hurrying over, "Talon, baby! Are you alright?!" She asked as she examined him. Besides a few scrapes, he was fine. Groose was a lot more banged up than Talon, and Link should've been ashamed for feeling pride at that.

Talon smiled brightly, "I'm fine, mama!"

She gasped when noticing a missing tooth, "Your mouth!" Link paused before crouching down and examining Talon's mouth.

He smiled gently, "Just a baby tooth, don't worry." He said.

Zelda came and frowned before turning to her daughter, "What happened?"

Zel explained everything and Zelda sighed. Before she could say anything to groose, though, Link spoke up, "Talon, apologize to Groose."

Talon's eyes widened, "But-"

Link gave him a look, "Now, son."

He grumbled before mumbling a soft, "Sorry."

Zelda looked at Groose, "You too, unless you want me to have a guard fetch you mother."

Groose's mother was a soldier at the castle. That's how he met Zelda. He grumbled before mumbling a soft "Sorry" also.

Link smiled, "Now, no more rough housing."

They nodded and Malon paused, "Where's Willis?"

* * *

Midna and Ilia giggled as they played with Willis's shaggy hair, doing all kinds of stuff with it. Willis felt uncomfortable with the attention and didn't make a noise. As soon as the door opened and Sky poked his head in, though, Willis stood and ran to his brother. Girls were so weird!


	7. Time For A Birthday

Link and Malon bustled around the kitchen early in the morning, just as the sun was barely rising. It was the 1st year anniversary of when Link had found the three young boys. They had dubbed that day their birthday and Link and his wife worked hard on trying to make some traditions for the special day. Hence why they were both in the kitchen so early working on the boys' favorite breakfast: crepes with cut fruit and whipped cream that Malon had made the night before and had set out on the porch to make it nice and cool overnight.

Link smiled gently at his wife as she chopped fruit, her back turned to him. He came over and hugged her from behind before kissing her cheek. She blushed lightly, but smiled as she tried to shrug him off.

"You're so distracting." She teased.

Link chuckled before turning her face towards his and kissing her tenderly. She gave a soft hum in response, but Link pulled away too soon when hearing little pattering footsteps. He looked over to see a little Willis, who smiled brightly and ran over, "Mama, papa!"

Link smiled and held out his arms to scoop him up, but Willis ran past him to Malon. Malon picked him up and snickered at her husband. Link pouted, "I'm hurt."

Feeling guilty, Willis reached out for his father. Malon gasped, "You want him now?"

Feeling double guilty, he looked between them, not knowing what to do. Link chuckled and ruffled his hair, "It's fine, kiddo."

Before Willis could say something, Skyler and Talon came down. Talon smiled brightly, "What smells so good?"

Malon chuckled, "It's breakfast, now sit down and I'll get you some."

The two older boys nodded and sat down. Malon sat Willis down in one of the other chairs before going into the kitchen to get the food. Link helped her bring out the plates and they placed them in front of the boys before sitting with them.

"Happy birthday, dears." Malon said to her sons.

They smiled brightly in response and Link spoke up, "We have gifts for you three."

The three boys perked up in excitement and Link chuckled. He stood and went to the counter, grabbing three wrapped gifts.

Malon grabbed the photograph and held it up, "Link, let's do youngest to oldest."

Link nodded and handed Willis his gift first. Willis smiled brightly and the little four-year-old ripped it open. He gasped as he held up a small bow that Link had made. It was simple with small carvings in it, his name etched into the handle.

His father ruffled his hair, "I knew you liked mine, so I made you one."

Willis gave him a toothy smile and hugged him tightly, "Thanks, papa!"

"You're welcome, kiddo.." He said before pulling back and ruffling his hair fondly.

Talon was bouncing in his chair impatiently, making Link chuckle before handing him his gift. Talon tore it open before looking up at Link with wide eyes. Malon giggled, "Hold it up, baby. What is it?"

Talon smiled brightly as he held up Links old Kokori sword. Malon paused before giving her husband a look, "I thought you were going to make him a horse call." She wasn't too keen on the idea of her babies having all these weapons...

Link chuckled sheepishly, "I was, but the lad's a natural! He needed a real sword instead of sticks."

Malon gave him a look before sighing. She smiled and kissed Talon's head, who was barely able to wait to go outside and try out his new sword.

Skyler was anxious to open his present now. After seeing what his younger siblings got, he couldn't wait to see what his father had for him!

Link smiled brightly and handed the last gift to his eldest son. Skyler smiled brightly as he opened excitedly. He paused before holding up… "A harp…?"

Link paused, "Do you not like it?"

Link and Malon were having a hard time trying to figure out what to get him. But they had noticed Skyler's interest in music. They had gotten the harp that they had seen their son eye at the store in castle town. Now Link was stressed that they had made a mistake.

Skyler noticed the worried look on his father's face and he smiled, "No, no! I love it! Thanks mom and dad…" He said before hugging them.

Link gave a soft sigh in relief before pulling back, "So! It's your guys' special day, what do you guys want to do?"

They all paused before looking at each other. They then smiled brightly as they said in unison, "Fishing!"

* * *

Cia thumbed through her spell book before setting it down on the table. She mumbled the words a few times before closing her eyes. She began to chant the words and a sudden wind began to stir the room. Ghirahim paused as he perked up. Was her magic working?

A moment passed as the wind grew in intensity. Suddenly, Cia was shot back against the wall by an invisible force. The wind suddenly ceased and Cia slid down to the floor. Ghirahim hurried over to her and she panted softly from exhaustion. "This isn't working... Without the Trifoce of Power..." She trailed off.

Ghirahim paused. "You need a new source of magic... What if we use the triforce of wisdom or courage?"

Cia growled as she stood, "We've already talked of this. I don't have the strength or power to go against them and steal the triforces yet!"

He stayed silent after that for a moment as Cia fumed. Then said, "What about something else then? Last I checked, there are other items in history that held certain properties."

"...What are you suggesting?" She asked.

Ghirahim smirked, "With all of the timelines clashing into one, we have many options that can suffice for the time." He pulled a book off the shelf, "I've been doing some reading. There's something here called 'The Mirror Of Twilight'..."


End file.
